


Queen of the Forest

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cults, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femdom, Fur Kink, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Mating Rituals, Older Woman, Rope Bondage, Sasquatch, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: On the night of the full moon, cult leader Rachel becomes the bride of the strong and beautiful Bigfoot matriarch, the mighty Mala...
Relationships: Female Bigfoot doms Female Backwoods Cult Leader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2020





	Queen of the Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this story - I got inspired by your prompts and had to try to write you something! <3
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

A trace of delicate fragrance from the rose petals that had floated in the bathwater still lingered as Rachel dried herself and donned the white silk robe that would serve her as a wedding gown.

Rachel had opted to dispense with attendants for this part of the ritual; she had wanted to be alone for a little while, to dress herself and adorn her own hair with sprigs of exquisitely perfumed jasmine that had been floating in a glass bowl on a ledge beside the bath. Her iron grey hair felt gloriously soft to the touch, and as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she smiled. 

She wore her years with pride, just as she proudly bore scars on her body from the hard life she had once endured. Age meant experience and wisdom, and the scars meant that she was a survivor who had risen above her troubles and emerged victorious.

In the compound’s meeting hall, the voices of Rachel’s followers rose first in prayer and then in song, praising the spirits of the woodland and the mighty matriarch of the forest people. As Rachel’s grandson Seth strummed his guitar and led the singers, Rachel listened with hushed reverence to the words, her heart pounding with anticipation and desire each time she heard her future wife’s name and titles.

“Mala, queen of the forest, mother of giants, gentle ruler of worlds unknown…”

Fools from the outside world called Rachel’s clan a cult, delusional lunatics chasing mythical creatures through the woods. But the mighty folk of the forest were no mere myth or legend; after many months of patience, prayers and gifts of food and trinkets, the Sasquatch people had befriended Rachel and her brothers and sisters in faith. Not only that, but Rachel had won the heart of their wise and beautiful leader and was about to become her consort.

Her breath quickened, and her nipples became achingly hard at the thought of Mala’s thick russet fur and towering height, her body that was both curvaceous and muscular, and the loving kindness that always shone from her dark eyes.

Barefoot and naked beneath her flimsy robe, Rachel walked out to the pillar that had been erected at the furthest edge of the compound, near the treeline, especially for the marriage rites. Her daughters, Hannah and Naomi, stood on each side of the pillar holding ropes in their gloved hands. Their gowns were of blood red satin, and wreaths of bright green leaves crowned their heads.

Rachel allowed them to bind her to the pillar, whispering the same words of prayer that fell from their lips, and then the two young women bowed their heads and departed. 

In the night sky above, the full moon had risen and the stars were glistening, and the sounds of wood-knocks and whooping calls echoed from the forest’s depths, for the Sasquatch elders were warning all the curious young ones to stay back. 

After the brides had consummated their union, there would be plenty of time for the human and Bigfoot clans to come together for feasting and celebration, but this ritual, this sacred joining of bodies and souls, was for Mala and Rachel alone.

Nearby trees began to sway, as if something gigantic was pushing them aside, and a deep, rumbling growl, almost like a purr but twice as loud, resonated through the night air. Rachel saw a massive form moving with slow, deliberate steps towards her, and she gasped as one huge hand, its palm and fingertips smooth like soft leather, reached to stroke her hair and face.

Mala stood fully eight feet tall; her breasts were large and heavy, her shoulders broad and her hips were wide and curving. Her eyes glowed with a red-gold sheen in the moonlight, and although her facial features were like those of a great ape, there was an intelligence far superior to a human’s radiating from those eyes. 

“Mine,” Mala said, with another of those resonant growls that sent a pleasant tingle all the way down Rachel’s spine.

“Yours,” Rachel whispered back, barely having time to catch her breath before Mala’s wide, soft mouth claimed hers in a heated kiss.

Strong hands broke through the ropes that had Rachel pinioned, and in moments the silken gown was in tatters upon the ground. Mala caressed Rachel’s throat and breasts with fingers that were first rough and bruising, then showing a gentle sweetness that seemed lighter than the breeze.

Mala’s long, wet tongue entwined with Rachel’s own as two of those thick fingers slid down to where Rachel was wet and wanting, flickering over her clit before pushing hard into her. Rachel moaned and arched towards the possessive touches; those fingers thrusting in and out of her stretched and filled her more completely than anyone ever had before. She surrendered to their glorious strength, and sought with her own hands the salt-sweet folds between Mala’s sturdy thighs, longing to pleasure Mala in return.

Mala growled again and snapped her hips forward, able to engulf Rachel’s entire hand with her heat and wetness. As Rachel brought her to one climax after another, she tightened her inner muscles around Rachel’s wrist and roared aloud like a lioness. All sounds from other woodland creatures ceased all of a sudden; they had fallen into stunned silence, in awe of the queen of the forest and her fearsome power. 

Rachel and Mala’s bodies slipped apart, and Rachel, dizzy from both exertion and adoration, almost collapsed against the pillar. But before she could fall to the ground in a swoon, Mala had lifted her high in the air, pressing Rachel’s back to the pillar and flinging Rachel’s legs over her wide shoulders. Mala’s lush fur felt heavenly under Rachel’s bare skin, and the matriarch, with her superhuman size and strength, aroused Rachel more than anyone of her own kind ever could. 

Mala’s beautiful tongue slid all over Rachel’s naked skin, licking up her sweat and tracing the outlines of Rachel’s scars with worshipful tenderness. Rachel almost sobbed as she begged for more, crying out for Mala to taste her where she needed it most, where she was still soaking wet and craving.

And at last, that divine tongue was caressing Rachel’s swollen clit and dripping cunt, driving her wild with delight. Rachel sobbed Mala’s name over and over, coming so many times that she lost count, giving herself body and soul to Mala beneath the golden moon.

Rachel was utterly limp and spent when Mala raised her up in those long, well-muscled arms and carried her back towards the compound. Rachel’s head lolled against Mala’s furry breasts, feeling the comforting rhythm of the Sasquatch woman’s heartbeat and adoring the sound of the soft hum she made. She managed a small giggle as Mala plucked one of the jasmine sprigs from her hair and ate it, a playful twinkle in her beautiful large eyes.

Behind Mala and Rachel, other tall shapes came forward from the treeline, carrying offerings of berries and venison as their little ones scampered along beside them. They too were heading to the compound, there to greet their human counterparts and join them in preparing the marriage feast.


End file.
